Leaving
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Jon has to leave the CHP.


_A/N: this is a Christmas present story for Tbookworm. You've been an amazing friend and beta reader, and I'm delighted to give you back at least a little something in return. I hope this brings a smile to your face, and I did my best! Merry Christmas! Sorry this is late._

Officer Jon Baker stood in front of his sergeant, trying to explain why he was leaving. Getraer was very confused at first, but when he heard the news of Jon's medical condition he understood. He didn't want Jon to leave, but knew it was probably for the best at this time, and if he got better…he could come back. Though the only thing the two of them were concerned about was…telling Ponch…

oOoOo

Officer Frank Poncherello walked into the California Highway Patrol building with a smile on his face, and a skip to his step. Jon cringed a bit when he saw how happy his friend was…the last thing he wanted to do now was tell him the news and just crush that joy that his friend had. But it needed to get out now…Jon would be gone soon…just gone from the patrol not gone from the world…though if he didn't get the help he needed he would be gone from the world.

Jon cleared his throat, and ran through what he was going to say a few times before actually even approaching the Puerto Rican officer. Jon sighed knowing what he just said he was going to say wasn't the right way to go about it…he needed to just get this over with. Ponch's feelings were very much so a concern of his though.

"Uh…Ponch?" Jon started clearing his throat.

"Jon, I'm so happy you're here! It's a beautiful day out. I can't wait to patrol with ya. It's just gorgeous."

Jon was suddenly very quiet again. _"He's just so happy…"_ he thought.

Jon just stared at Ponch, as Ponch continued talking on and on about the weather and how the day was just terrific. Then he was doing all these hand motions and telling Jon a story about something great that happened when he woke up…Ponch just reminded Jon of a kid at this moment.

Jon couldn't take this anymore, he felt like Ebenezer Scrooge when he slams the door in the face of the Christmas carolers, in the movie the Christmas Carol. How happy they were, yet how mean he was in return. It wasn't like Jon wanted to be mean, but he knew he was gonna just crush Ponch.

"Ponch…uh I'm not riding with you today."

"Come again?" Ponch replied looking at him confused.

"I'm not riding with you today…or any day…"

"What? Why?" Ponch asked, his bliss turning to a mixture of hurt, anger, and sadness. He thought Jon didn't like him anymore as a friend that would explain why he'd been so quiet.

"Ponch, before you get angry I want you to know this has nothing to do with you," Jon started.

"Yeah sure…that's what they all say," Ponch replied rolling his eyes.

Jon stared at him for a few moments, wishing some of that happiness would come back. Or at least a little smile…

"Ponch I can't ride with you anymore cuz I'm starting treatment…" he started.

"Treatment for what?" Ponch asked cutting him off quickly.

Jon shook his head knowing this was gonna happen. "Lung cancer…" Jon said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Ponch's eyes got wide.

"WHAT!? Jon but…." He started.

"I had it back when I was in Nam…it cleared up, and I was fine…but sometimes it doesn't always leave for good," Jon explained.

"But…" Ponch started not sure what he really wanted to say. "This can't be happening! No I don't believe it!" Ponch looked away. "This was supposed to be a good day."

Jon shook his head so the repercussion of this conversation wasn't so great…maybe it would get better though.

Ponch just kept going on about how it wasn't fair, Jon shouldn't have been one of the many people that got cancer more than once. Ponch also was really worried at the same time, what it he lost Jon?

Jon was feeling a little guilty himself, maybe there could've been something to do to prevent this…and then he wouldn't have made Ponch so mad. He knew Ponch wasn't mad at Jon for getting cancer…but Ponch was just upset. Jon decided this was about the time for him to make his exit.

Jon walked out the door, as soon as he got out the door though he realized he'd made a mistake…he didn't say a word to Ponch, he just walked right out. Jon was sitting in his truck now, his fists clenched fists tight and eyes squeezed shut, then smacked his head against the steering wheel. How could he have been so stupid! Especially after he saw how upset Ponch was…he knew the repercussions of this action may cost him dearly. Ponch might never forgive him for telling him terrible news then slipping out the door.

Jon couldn't even control his emotions at this point, he just started to cry. His body trembled, and he cried. He had a tight grip on the steering wheel now, and his knuckles were turning white. The longer he stayed like this the more he began to sweat, to the point where now he was drenched in sweat, and he didn't even care.

Officers were coming and going from the station, no one noticing Jon in his truck, and the truck running but not leaving yet. Hours passed and Jon was still there. He looked at his watch realizing it was time to get going…his first treatment was today. Well he was finding out what was going on today. The doctors had a plan, and they were going to go over that plan today. Jon was starting to leave the parking lot when he noticed someone run up to his car.

"Baker! You think you can just ditch me like that?" Ponch looked pretty upset. "I've been looking all over for you! I was worried sick!"

Jon stared at him. "I'm sorry…" he started.

"Jon…where are you off to now?"

"Doctor," Jon replied.

"Unlock the door."

"Why?"

"I'm coming too. You can't just keep ditching me, pushing me away and trying to shut me out. I care about my best friend, and I wanna know what's going on, and you can't say no," Ponch said. "Now unlock the door."

Jon just nodded not going to argue with that. He unlocked the door, and Ponch got in quickly. Ponch looked at Jon. "I can drive if you want."

"Maybe after the appointment," Jon replied.

Ponch smiled. "Sounds good."

oOoOo

"Chemotherapy…" Jon said unsure.

"Hey it's fine, trust me. It doesn't hurt," Ponch said with a slight smile.

Jon stared at him. "How would you know?"

"I've known people with cancer before Jon…and the people I knew that did the chemo said it was fine…though they hated the side effects and stuff it does help. So don't worry about it," Ponch said.

"You're sure it'll be fine?"

"Positive, trust me," Ponch said smiling. That was the first smile Jon had seen from him since that morning. Jon was relieved to see that smile again.

Jon was silent though for a while. "I'll be here for ya the whole time, Jon. I might not be in the room the entire time…cuz like I get kicked out a lot. But I'll still be here for you," Ponch said.

Jon couldn't help but laugh at that. Ponch was trying to lighten the mood. He could see in Jon's eyes how anxious and nervous he was about this. Ponch was actually very anxious inside as well, he was just trying to hide that and be there for Jon.

"I'm not sure, Ponch…I don't remember much of anything back when they treated me the first time. I don't remember the chemo at all," Jon said randomly thinking.

"That's fine, it's probably not something you like to think about all the time anyway," Ponch replied.

Jon stared at his friend for a while not saying a word. He was hoping that all would go well.

"Jon listen to me, I know you're scared…but you can fight this. You've been through this once, and you can fight it off again. I'm here for you, and though you're doing most of the fighting like actually fighting the cancer just know I'm fighting for ya too. I know you can beat this, Baker. I'll be praying for you," Ponch said.

Jon smiled slightly. "Thanks, Ponch."

oOoOo

Weeks passed and no change, the repercussions/aftermath of the treatment they were giving him didn't seem to be helping. Maybe their medicine and way of going about it wasn't the best. Ponch had heard them talking back and forth about sending Jon to some hospital in Chicago, where one of the best doctors worked and would save him. Ponch liked the city of Chicago and all…but he didn't want Jon to leave.

Finally after a month of talk they had made their decision, Jon wasn't getting any better, and he need help soon. There was a cancer center in Chicago that they were sending him to.

"I'm sorry…but he'll be better off in Chicago. We're sending him there," the doctor told Ponch.

"But…" Ponch started.

"You want him to get better, right?"

"Well yeah."

"Then Chicago he goes," the doctor said.

Ponch was stunned by the way the doctor was talking to him. He was however given permission to at least say goodbye to Jon.

"They're sending you to Chicago…it's a nice place. Tell my parents I say hi if you see them…I can't come this time, Jon."

"But Ponch I thought…" Jon started.

"I gotta stay here. They won't let me leave. I'll call, I promise and the second I get the chance and finally convince Getraer to let me, I'm getting out there to Chicago."

Jon had tears in his eyes, this was a bitter sweet goodbye. Jon wanted to leave and get better and he knew it would happen if he went to Chicago…but leaving Ponch behind to do so…that wasn't part of his plan. He thought Ponch was gonna be there too…Jon had tears in his eyes as they parted ways.

Ponch wished Jon was just right back at the CHP again…but no he was on his way to a cancer center in Chicago. This wasn't exactly the way he wished Jon's life would go…Jon hadn't wished for this either.

Ponch had tears in his eyes as he said goodbye. He hoped the repercussion of this visit would bring back good news…and maybe someday Jon would come home again…maybe someday he'd come home and be able to tell Ponch he was cancer free.


End file.
